Strange secret admirers
by Crimson angel girl
Summary: T.K. and Kari are both getting secret admirer notes...but from who?


Disclaimer: I dont' own digimon.

A/N: I crack myself up! Yeah, I already know I'm sad. This is a rather "odd", if that even describes it, humor fic. I was trying to think of one when I got this idea. Lets just say you wouldn't think of these couples on a regular basis. The beginning isn't all too funny but just wait until you get towards the end! 

T.K. was opening his locker and noticed a note inside. He read it.

****

Dearest T.K.,

I love you full-heartedly. Say you'll be mine forever and that's the way our love

shall be. Always and forever is the way it'll keep going. Please don't show this

to Matt, for he wouldn't allow our love to exist if he knew. Please meet me in the gym

tomorrow after school.

-Your Secret Admirer.

T.K. immediately thought that it was Kari. He was also hoping that it was Kari.

Kari at the moment was looking inside her locker when she, too, found a note.

****

Kari,

Dearest Kari, I love you. Nothing could get in the way of my love for you!

I am heading for a wonderful career that you already know about, whether

or not you know does not matter. Please meet me in the gym after school 

tomorrow to see who I really am. Promise me you'll be there.

-Your Secret Admirer

__

You know, how am I suppose to promise to be there to this guy when I don't even know who he is? I hope it's not another crackhead. Maybe it's T.K.! No, he would've written something nicer than this. Kari's thoughts were interupted by another thought. _I got it! Tai will come with me in case he is a crack head!_

T.K. walked into his dad's apartment glad to see Matt there. 

"Hi, Matt!"

"Hi, squirt." he said indifferently as he turned on the t.v.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Probably not but go ahead and ask any way." T.K. ignored his comment.

"Meet me in the gym a few minutes after school?"

"No."

"Come on! You know I'd do it for you." he whined.

"First of all, why would I want you to meet me in the gym? And secondly-"

"PLEASE! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!" he begged. Matt had to cover his ears. He sighed.

"Fine, whatever." Matt agreed.

Now over at the Kamiya residense....

"Tai, I'm going to the gym after school to meet with this guy who thinks he's Batman and wants me to go with Gotham with him. I told him I would-"

"What?! You're not going any where without me! Sorry to intervene with plans on going to Neverneverland." he said sarcastically. Kari sighed like she was disappointed and shrugged.

"I'm going any way!" she said as she shut the door to her room and started crackin up. She couldn't believe Tai had bought that whole story! That was just a way to make him come to gym and expect some psycho to be there just in case.

It was the next day at school when both T.K. and Kari were waiting in the gym. 

"You're not my secret admirer, are you?" T.K. asked her. She shook her head no.

"I take it that you're not mine then either."

"What a coincedence." he remarked. They both waiting by the door when-

*orchestra starts to play in the back ground and every thing goes in slow mo.*

"Kaaaaarrrrriiiiiii!!!!!!" Joe runs up to her*in slow motion* and hugs her as if they were long lost friends.

Kari screams, in slow motion, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" T.K. backs away in fear. Just then, Sora comes running through the doors, in slow motion, with her arms open wide running towards T.K. and hugs as if they were long lost friends. (A/N: every thing is slow motion until I say it's not) 

"TKKKKKKKKKKK!" she cries. 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he screams. (A/N: no more slow mo.!) Just as every one was dancing around(well, actually T.K. and Kari were being forced to dance), Tai and Matt came barging in.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER! For crying out loud! You're four years older than her!" Tai yelled as he grabbed Kari and ran out. 

"Sora, what the heck do you think you're doing?! Let go of T.K.! He's only twelve and you're already putting emotional scars on him!!!" Matt said as he took T.K. away from Sora.

After that...melodramatic experience both Kari and T.K. were very thankful to their older siblings. Of course, Tai was following Kari from now on just to make sure that no wannabe Batman was after her-or a wannabe doctor in this case. If you want to know what happened to Joe and Sora, they were both locked up in a mental institution! And T.K., well, he still has nightmares about Sora coming after.

A/N: What do you think? Just to let every one know, I do not hate Sora. Nor do I think Tai is that dense. As for Joe, well, I don't exactly hate him and I don't exactly like him! How's that? Please review and tell what you thought about it.


End file.
